La vida es así
by Est Fragmentum
Summary: Song-fic One-Short. Le había dicho a Hiccup, que tenía que aclarar la situación de su relación, calmar las aguas para poder hacerlo público, y que debía comenzar rompiendo con la joven rubia. Jamás imagino que el joven castaño lo haría de tal forma, pero bueno ¡la vida es así!


Gracias a la motivación dada por el "visto bueno" de parte de mi hermanita Val, he decidido finalmente publicar esta historia que realice desde mediado de año pasado.

Espero no decepcionarlos.

**Advertencia:** Slash (Personajes del sexo masculino mantienen una relación sentimental romántica.)

**Pareja****:** Toothless/Hiccup y Astrid/Snotlout

**Disclaimer: **_"How train to your Dragon"_ es idea original de Cressida Cowell, realizada en su forma cinematográfica por Dreamworks. Del mismo modo la canción "La vida es Así" en la cual sirvió de inspiración y base para esta historia, pertenece a la cantautora Ivy Queen. Ellos son quienes posen los derechos de los personajes y parte de la trama aquí mencionada. No hay ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, y no se busca tenerlo. Esto solo se ha realizado con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Hiccup La vida es así**

Astrid estaba a punto de salir de su hogar, aquel que compartía con su novio Hiccup. Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta principal, con el semblante serio, creyendo que sería por algo relacionado con el negocio familia se acerco a él, intentado tocar su rostro y reconfórtalo, por su difícil día, pero antes de que poder dar un paso más hacia este, Hiccup dirigió su vista a esta y sus palabras congelaron a Astrid.

_-He recibido una llamada, me dijeron que te vieron –_

No era necesario decir más, con esas pocas palabras ella podía deducir como le había dicho a Hiccup que la vieron. Quiso decir algo, al menos una frases para que la situación no fuera en picada como hora, pero Hiccup volvió a detenerla al hablar nuevamente.

_-No quiero peros, tampoco celos,_

_guarda tu escena, no me des más excusas, _

_no voy a escuchar, así que cálmala-_

Hiccup comenzó a caminar a su dormitorio mientras seguía hablando.

_-Ya lo sé todo, me dijeron de aquel,_

_me dijeron su historia y seria cliché,_

_Si tú te crees que con mis brazos _

_cruzados yo me quedare- _

Astrid se había quedado clavada al piso tras las palabras de Hiccup, no saliendo de su estado de shock hasta que escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse.

En el interior de la habitación Hiccup tarareaba y murmuraba un una canción mientas comenzaba la segunda base de su plan.

_-Me miro al espejo _

_Me peino, me arreglo _

_Un traje atrevido, sabes lo que te digo- _

La primera era hacerle saber a Astrid que el ya sabía de su traición. Al terminar de cambiarse, salió y se subió sin miramientos a su auto mientras seguía con aquella peculiar canción.

_-Me montare en mi carro por que se su dirección, _

_Que habrá acción de este joven varón! –_

No tardo mucho en llegar a su objetivo, se dirigió con paso relajado a este y con una sonrisa en el rostro cumplió con la fase dos de su plan.

_-¡Hola! Patán yo te traigo una noticia. _

_Y por eso es mi sonrisa, Te la daré sin prisa,_

_La chica con quien sales es mía y tú lo sabes! _

_Pero aquí está el detalle para mi nada vale... –_

Snotlout no podía creer que realmente esto ocurriese su primo, hijo de su tío líder de las empresas familiares, se había enterado de su relación con su novia, pero aun más sorprendente este había declarado con toda naturalidad que Astrid, la no valía nada para él. Tal vez estaba soñando y por eso todo parecía tan irreal.

El castaño pelirrojo no dio importancia al estado de su familiar y siguió hablando con aquella expresión de felicidad.

_-Por eso vine a felicitarte _

_De lo que me libraste-_

Con un palmada en la espalda fue que al fin despertó de su estado el pelinegro, aunque el juraría que aun estaba dormido, porque ahora Hiccup le agradecía que fuera el amante de su novia, el mundo giraba al revés acaso, una persona normal no te da las gracias por que le robes a la pareja, al menos que…

_-Y tengo que confesarte _

_que mientras toman su tiempo _

_Yo a alguien estado viendo _

_Un amante de verdad y no la mujer que te dejo-_

Snotlout quiso hablar con él pero las palabras no salía de su garganta y los balbuceos que salieron de su boca fueron silenciados, por el joven de pecas que continuo con su hablar.

_-La vida es así_ – se encogió de hombros, y continuo con una sonrisa.  
_-Si la sobras de otro te hace a ti feliz _

_Aquí está el detalle _

_Yo te la regalo por todo el sufrimiento _

_Y el daño que ha causado-_

Hiccup comenzó a ir hacia la puerta de salida, a pesar de que ya los separaba una buena distancia, gracias al silencio de la habitación Snotlout logro escuchar la canción que Hiccup susurro antes de salir.

_-La vida es así _

_Ahora grito a viva voz que con alguien soy feliz _

_Alguien que me consiente _

_Me trata diferente, me lleva de su mano _

_Me dice lo que siente-_

Astrid tras la revelación de Hiccup, solo había reaccionado a tomar las llaves de su auto y salir a vagar por la cuidad, tras horas de conducir sin rumbo, un mensaje llego a su celular, no había notado que lo llevaba con ella hasta que sonó, al ver el nombre en la pantalla freno de golpe, afortunadamente para ella estaba en una calle desierta, por lo cual no hubo mayores problemas por su acción, leyó varias veces el mensaje sin poder creer que fuera real.

Hiccup la había citado en un nuevo local, un tipo de restaurante llamado _Nest_, el cual apenas había abiertos su puertas al público y el cual a pesar de la simpleza del nombre y apariencia general de establecimiento era muy exclusivo, puesto que la verdad era que poco sabían de su ubicación exacta, Hiccup y ella habían dado con la dirección hace algún tiempo, pero no habían podido ir por los compromisos que tenían, y ahora Hiccup le pedía ir.

Tras pensarlo un poco decidió ir, con la idea de que Hiccup la había perdonado, culpando a Snotlout de toda la situación, y es que era bien sabido por todos que era Snotlout quien seguía a Astrid desde que eran simple adolecentes, alagándola y dándole obsequios. Además Hiccup le había dicho que no quería Celos, tal vez eso quería decir que él no estaba dispuesto a compartirla y había hablado con su primo.

Pero la verdad era que este el acto por parte de Hiccup, solo era a su vez parte del inicio de la fase tres del plan, que este había formado el castaño.

Tras pocos minutos de viajes llego a Nest, se acerco a la puerta con su clásico paso elegante, sexual y decidido, tras hablar con el guardia confirmándole que ella era a quien había llamado Hiccup, paso al interior del local, las luces estaban bajas y se lograba apreciar un espectacular escenario visible para todos en el restaurante, el cual se encontraba lleno pero no llegando a lo incomodo.

Un hombre de traje se hiso presente ante las luces de los reflectores y después de una breve introducción dio a paso a Hiccup, quien iba ataviado en un conjunto de pantalón recto ajustado en la cintura de color marrón y una elegante camisa de vestir verde musgo, la cual hacia resaltada sus ojos.

La música comenzó a sonar, Hiccup miro al público frente a él, y al dirigir su vista en la dirección donde se encontraba la chica rubia, comenzó a cantar. Culminando así su plan.

_-Para tus escusas que yo tengo pareja_

_Te callare la boca y coge lo que te toca _

_Lo que aquí se hace, se tiene que pagar _

_No me distes mi lugar, no tienes que regresar-_

Astrid quedo sin palabras, que era lo que cantaba Hiccup, quería creer que la pareja de la él hablaba era ella, pero podía ver en su mirada que no era así.

_-Yo tengo quien me ame al fin _

_yo tengo quien me toque a mí _

_Alguien que me merece _

_y que su amor me crese _

_me hace sentir grande _

_alguien que por mi rece –_

Tras seguir la mirada de su claro ex, distinguió un joven de tez clara y cabellos negros, así como unos impresionantes ojos verdes tóxicos. Al cual Hiccup miraba con un sentimiento puro que ella solo podía desear tener.

_-Yo tengo quien me ame al fin _

_yo tengo quien me toque a mí _

_aquí está el detalle si no cuidas lo tuyo _

_otro llegara y la hará suyo-_

El joven de pecas continuaba su cantar, en el cual la ojiazul solo pudo apreciar la cruda realidad, ella no había cuidado su relación con Hiccup, y al ver que las cosas no funcionaban prefirió aceptar a Snotlout. Las palabras de Hiccup volvieron en un parpadeo a su mente

_-He recibido una llamada Me dijeron que te vieron_

_No quiero peros tampoco celos _

_Guarda tu escena no me des excusas ma _

_No voy a escuchar, así que cálmala-_

Calmada ya estaba, pero aun así no pudo evitar llorar mientras salía del restaurante, y Hiccup no perdió detalle de estos mientras seguía cantando.

_-La vida es así _

_Si la sobras de otro te hace a ti feliz _

_Aquí está el detalle _

_Yo te lo regalo por todo el sufrimiento _

_Y el daño que ha causado-_

Afuera del edificio se encontraba Snotlout recargado en un auto, Hiccup poco después de que se marchara, le había enviado el mensaje de que fuera a Nest.

_-La vida es así _

_Ahora grito a viva voz que con alguien soy feliz _

_Alguien que me consiente _

_Me trata diferente,_

_Me lleva de su mano _

_Me dice lo que siente-_

Hiccup termino de canta, escuchándose solo el coro final mientras el bajaba del escenario y abrasaba a su pareja.

_Así que cálmala... así que cálmala..._

-Vaya que la calmaste- Toothless sonrió, con su novio en brazos, cuando le había dicho a Hiccup, que tenía que aclarar la situación de su relación, calmar las aguas para poder hacerlo público, y que debía comenzar rompiendo con la joven rubia, no creyó que Hiccup haría hasta una canción, pero bueno ¡la vida es así!, Hiccup siempre estaría lleno de sorpresas.

_-Fin-_

* * *

Ego sum...

Est Fragmentum


End file.
